


Reticent Addiction

by Evenseven



Category: Romanzo Criminale - La serie (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark, Denial of Feelings, Drug Use, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somewhere in Season 1, random scene
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenseven/pseuds/Evenseven
Summary: “O'Fre'，我们为什么不能像从前一样呢？”(Adding my contribution to the deserted fandom. Translation? Maybe one day.)
Relationships: Libanese/Freddo





	Reticent Addiction

他用揉得发皱的扑克牌刮了刮大理石茶几面上的哥伦比亚白，深深吸了一口，余光之中看到发亮的桌面好像倒影出自己的样子，可他也已经什么都看不清。Libanese猛地仰头将愈发昏沉的脑袋靠在皮沙发上，然后他眼前的整个世界都在旋转，他却好像透过层层迷雾飞到了云端。  
他看到万里无云湛蓝的天空掠过一架即将降落的飞机，看到酒吧门口的霓虹灯将昏暗的街道染成深蓝，看到手里的一把冰冷金属微微晃动，枪口对着那人的模样却模糊不清。  
他看到所有已经他拥有的，所有他始终无法得到的，所有他曾经得到却终已失去的。 他看到他早就奢望已久，也一度以为自己已经占有，却终究没有办法握住的。比如罗马之王这个名号，比如手刃Terribile一雪前耻，比如Freddo。  
不，不。  
Libanese猛地睁开眼，他拒绝承认这样耻辱的事实。他一直就是罗马的王，没有人可以在这片地盘上杵逆于他；他的刀子确实插在了那令他恨之入骨的人的胸口，大仇已报；他也早就拥有了Freddo，不管是以兄弟还是别的什么身份，Freddo一直是属于他的。  
Freddo一直是属于他一个人的，什么漂亮的笨女人或是那卖弄学识的小狗崽都不能将他抢走。  
他握紧了拳，必须做些什么来挠去心头缠绕着的痒，他这样想。他要证明给人看，或许给他自己看，Freddo一直是他的，他占有着那个人的全部，他才是罗马的王，是所有他想要的主宰者。此念一出，他便再没有办法控制自己的身体摇晃着从沙发边站起来，手臂一挥打翻被他自己灌空的两个啤酒瓶，从沙发扶手上拿起了他的黑色皮外套，在旁边人惊恐又疑惑的眼神中头也不回地扎进了无边夜色里。

*

“Libano，”门打开的时候Freddo半掩在阴影里，皱起眉头看向他，“你来做什么？”  
“怎么，我不能来看望一下我的朋友？”他把双手插在牛仔裤的口袋里，面无表情地望回去，“你不欢迎我？”  
Freddo盯着他看了好一会儿，像是在评断他说的是否真心实意，最后还是向后退了一步松开了紧握着的门框，给了他进入的默许。  
Freddo的家里清冷空阔，曾经这里只是一个仓库一样装潢简朴的住处，如今却因为有了“女主人”而添置了不少华而不实的漂亮家具，所有那些一点也不符合Fabrizio Soleri气质的东西，全部都属于那个平凡而善良的女人。Roberta是个好女人，Libano这样想，长得也很漂亮，和Freddo站在一起会是一对吸引眼球的情侣。可她不属于他们的世界，不属于那个手握着枪的时候也冷静坚忍的Freddo，不属于他们帮派所创造的王国。  
Libanese不喜欢Roberta，这根本就不是什么新鲜事。自从那个女人出现以来，他和Freddo的关系就愈发降落到了冰点。Freddo和整个帮派都越来越疏离，越来越少在集体会议中露面，甚至在生意上也变得态度懒散。说实话，这或许在Roberta出现以前就已经开始萌芽，但那个女人如今已十分接近将Freddo彻底从帮派中拉走。  
他不能允许这样的事情发生，至少今晚不可以。  
“所以，你想说些什么？”Freddo走到了沙发边从茶几上拿起一盒烟，他甚至没有多看Libanese一眼，也没有询问他是否想要一杯咖啡或者一瓶啤酒，就好像他们才见面，那个人已然对他感到不耐烦。  
他讨厌这样的感觉，讨厌那个人比平日更加冰冷的神情，讨厌这种尴尬而充满紧张的气氛，好似他们对彼此已全无情谊，只有物质上的索要和利己私欲。  
曾经的亲密无间，此刻竟化为泡影。  
“我只是想来看看你怎么样，你最近不怎么出现在酒吧了，”他发现自己的语气也被对方感染得一样冰冷，尽管刚才吸进鼻腔的粉末仍令他血液奔腾头脑发胀，他却不受控制地横着冷脸回敬那人，“Roberta不在吗？”  
“她也有自己的家可以回，你知道。”  
Libanese几乎笑了出来，但他只是抬了抬嘴角讥讽道：“哦？原来是这样啊。”  
“你他妈到底想要什么？”Freddo点了一根烟，那带着寒光的双眸穿过直射烟气进他的眼睛。  
“……”Libanese忽然觉得那个人的嘴唇吐出烟雾的时候微动的样子格外动人，他便说不出话来。  
“我不想和你吵架，”Freddo叹了口气，终于也收起了一点戾气，同时也收回了那锋利的目光，“就告诉我，你今晚为什么来？”  
“O'Fre'，”看来他需要更多的哥伦比亚白，药效的消失让他开始感到头疼，连声音都在微微颤抖，“我们为什么不能像从前一样呢？”Libanese能听到自己的语气失去了他一直想要维持的沉稳和高傲，他恨那粉末残留的效力不够，才让他听起来如此无助，像是在发出令他自己倍感厌恶的渴求。  
这一刻他就快要从神坛上跌落，他不再是罗马的王，而是一个孤独又绝望的心碎之人。  
他对这样卑微的自己深恶痛绝。  
“从前？”Freddo微微一愣，咖啡色的漂亮眸子重新抬起的时候将冷漠换成了疲惫和落寞，他看起来一点也没有因为Roberta的出现而变得更开心，反倒是愈发深沉和忧郁，“Libano……我们没有什么从前。”  
他说得没错，他们根本就没有什么从前。若时间再往回倒几年，他们根本就是素未谋面的陌路人，共同在罗马这个偌大的城市最阴暗的角落打拼着，却从未有任何的交集。他拥有过去那些美好的回忆，在他仍是个毫无分量的毛头小子之时，但那是与Dandi，与Bufalo，与Scrocchiazeppi，与Sara……而他和Freddo，从来没有什么值得怀念的美好过去。  
“不，你说得不对，”他听见自己说，“我们曾经……Fre'，我们曾经……”他发现他们之间的距离近得危险，可他不记得自己有往前走，或许又是那粉末的功劳，现在Freddo的脸已经近在咫尺。  
Freddo嘴唇微动，像是在吐出所有剩余的烟雾，又像是有什么话想要说，但他最后还是保持了沉默。Freddo和他差不多高，但此刻他们那微小的身高差距却那么的明显，那个人垂着眼睛，他便没有办法找到对方的漂亮眼眸。Libanese此刻只想看到那对曾经时常出现在他梦里的栗色眼睛，虽然他的梦境近日来愈发扭曲，这只增添了他想要再次与那个人亲密地四目相对的欲望。于是他伸出了手，他的手在空中微微颤抖着，最后落在了那人下巴的英俊线条上。  
或许他从没开口承认，但Freddo长得是那样的好看，不是女性的那种柔和样貌，而是充满男人味的硬朗与俊美。他的指尖滑过对方刮得长度合适的深色胡须，那不是他所熟悉的光滑皮肤，他却无法抑制地收紧了手指，凑过去将唇按在了对方的脸颊之上。那个吻堪堪偏过对方的耳际，弥留的时间长得超出了纯粹友情的范畴，但他没有再进一步，重新退开的时候Libanese欣喜地看到那人的双眼眸终于抬了起来。  
那双眼睛，穿破了层层冷漠和深沉的防御之后，是如此的明亮清澈，和他的名字全然不同的炙热和温柔，这样的Freddo也只有在亲密关系的片刻能够找到。  
他的Freddo，比全罗马最漂亮的婊子都要好看。  
Libanese想俯身去吻那双唇，可他不想被对方狠狠推开，再用冰冷的语气叫他滚出去，于是他对上Freddo的眼睛，无声地询问着许可。Freddo炙热的呼吸拂过他的面颊，晶亮的眼眸落到了他的唇上，最后沉默着点了点头。  
他没有浪费任何时间再做犹豫，下一刻他们的唇按在了一起。这个吻算不上温柔，倒有一些急躁和生硬，但他喜欢这样，从生理到心理地提醒着他现在吻着的不是随便一个柔弱的女人，他不需要故意放轻力道，假装自己是个什么绅士。Libanese从对方的唇上尝到了烟草的味道，然后又毫无耐性地去咬Freddo的下唇。Freddo没有做任何的阻挡，他像是呆在原地做着什么心理上的斗争，最后终于下定决心认真投入这个吻，回应着他的热情，唇舌的交缠便愈发激烈。  
像两头互相撕咬的猛兽，Libanese这样想着，充满渴求和占有欲，却又藏不住对彼此的珍惜。  
Freddo从来就不是毫无声息被动承受入侵的人，但长吻结束之后他垂下了脑袋，稍微蒙上了雾气的双眼抬起来望进他的眼里。他再次开口想要说些什么，那被咬得发红的双唇却又只发出了一声叹息，Libanese便不需要更多的许可了。

*

事情的后来是Freddo跪在了柔软的沙发上，Libanese试图将对方的双腿再拨开一点，而他只能用手紧紧抓着沙发的靠背以支撑自己的身体。Libanese尽量控制着自己的身体，因他感觉到对方和自己一样在微颤，尽管Freddo咬着嘴唇一声未吭，他也知道仅靠着唾液的润滑而进入他的身体是多大的考验。但他怀念这样的感觉，他从后面抱着他，温热的肌肤彼此紧贴，Freddo的柔软卷发蹭过他的额头，他用舌头卷去对方颈间的细汗。因为他过于沉迷这样的美好，便不愿意放过这个难能可贵的机会，Libanese能做的只有不断地在他的肩膀和脖子上印下轻吻，耐着性子再给他多一点适应的时间。  
他的脉搏跳得很快，一半因为失去药效而发干的喉咙，一半因为紧环着Freddo的激动之情。来之前那种膨胀的占有欲在此刻已经到达了顶点，他明白他需要的或许就是这个，尽管没有得到过任何的承诺，但Freddo肌肉线条美好的手臂在他的面前微微颤抖的画面便已是最好的证明，证明他仍拥有Freddo的一切。  
“动。”他看不到对方的表情，却能听到Freddo从牙缝中挤出了这一个字。  
Freddo仍然把他夹得很紧，Libanese不觉得现在这样勉强动作会对那个人带来什么快感，可他既然已经开口索求，他又何必拒绝呢？这不会是他的问题，他也毫不在乎。  
Libanese的手爬上了对方的腰侧，手指掐进去之前再轻柔地流连了一阵。Freddo的身形向来纤细，但他的腰肢仍然带着若隐若现的肌肉线条，那弧度恰恰贴合他的手掌，这种与所有漂亮婊子都全然不同的手感最让他着迷。  
漫长的等待之后他终于开始了动作，虽然征服的快感已经将他的大脑侵蚀，但他仍然先从缓慢地抽插开始。Freddo像是脱力一般猛地颤了一下，然后用手肘撑住了沙发靠背，仿佛在用全部的力气支撑起自己的身体。他猜想那是疼痛带来的眩晕，但Freddo还是咬着下唇没有出声。几个来回之后他塞在对方紧致后穴里的阴茎泵出更多的前液，使撞击的动作终于变得顺畅。感觉到怀里的人终于放松了下来，Libanese开始大肆进攻，他的手指紧扣着对方的腰作为支点，拉到几乎全部退出来的时候又猛地撞回Freddo的身体里。他的大腿一下又一下带着节奏地撞击着对方的臀肉，痛苦的喘息也终于逐渐变成快感所带来的低吟。  
他的右手找到了对方笔挺的阴茎，暗自欣喜着对方身体的诚实反应，便按着相同的节奏撸动着那柱体。Freddo终于再抑制不住自己的呻吟，那声音让Libanese头脑发胀，性爱和别的什么快感一阵阵往他的腹股沟涌去。这样复杂的快感太过强烈，而他甚至说不清那满足感究竟来自何处。  
或许这就是他想从那些白色粉末之中得到的东西，他这样想着，Freddo能给他更好的，Freddo一直是更好的。  
“Libano……我……”Freddo想要对他说些什么，但他的声音因情欲而变得过分沙哑。他的脑袋只侧过来一点，Libanese就凑上去用唇封住了对方即将说出口的话。  
他不想听，他不敢听。  
他不知道自己现在的神经可以承受什么样的话，在撕心裂肺地痛诉爱意和怒火中烧将对方的脊梁折断之间会做出什么样的选择。  
“Fre'……你、你是我的，”他听见自己在唇舌交缠的缝隙之间颤抖地呼唤着，“Fabrizio……”  
Freddo的大腿猛地颤动，他们的喘息交叠在一起，Libanese的手臂环住了对方的腰，两个人几乎是同时到达了高潮。  
这是他一直最渴望得到的，Libanese最后终于做出结论，某一种最深刻又难以启齿的瘾，让他失去理智，让他沉沦深渊。

*

“Libano，”Freddo赤裸着身体平躺在沙发上抽烟，他半眯着的眼睛无神地望向天花板，像是仍未从情欲之中缓过神来，可他开口说出的话却全然相反，“我们该分开了。”  
“这——他妈是什么意思？”Libanese刚刚喝完一瓶啤酒，他将空酒瓶放回桌面，迟疑地看着那个人。  
“你听到我说的了，”Freddo扫了他一眼，那双眼睛里又重新堆满了冷静和疏离，“你也知道我说的没有错。”  
“我不——”  
他没有说下去，他很清楚地明白Freddo是什么意思，也很清楚地知道终有一日他将面对这个现实。他们终将分道扬礁，早一日或晚一日并不会改变这样的结局，他们终会走上各自的未来，就像他们来自全然不同的过去。  
他迫切地需要一些能让他忘记这样残酷现实的东西，或许现在赶回酒吧去，他还能从台球桌边找到一些之前剩下的粉末。他不愿意承认自己对这样的东西上了瘾，不愿意承认他寻求着血脉喷张的快感，即便只有片刻。他不愿意承认自己爱着某个人，不愿意承认自己仍有能力去爱。  
“你该回去了，”Freddo缓缓吐出一口烟雾，声音如他的名字一般冰冷，“或许明天，我们可以再好好谈一谈。”  
“唔，你说得对，也许吧。”Libanese的头疼得厉害，他不敢再向Freddo投去什么目光，怕再次看到那种写满了诀别和抗拒的神情。  
他重新披上了自己的深色皮夹克，头也不回地往来的方向走了过去。手贴上冰冷的门把手之时他的心底某种强烈的痒几乎又要冲破理智，但他咬着嘴唇没有出声。他没有和Freddo道别，没有向他询问他是否拥有可以解开那痕痒的白色粉末，没有承认他爱着他，现在或是任何一刻。


End file.
